Puzzle
by PogoPop
Summary: Estaba devastado, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando solo por querer ser un poco feliz. Aunque ahora se arrepentía de todo, quería volver a ocultar sus sentimientos y ver como el danés suspiraba por el noruego.


**H**ula, este es un fanfic 50 y 50 coooon Lemanth :3

**L**emanth dijo "Hola C8"

**Personajes:** Dinamarca, Islandia, Noruega.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no nos pertenece D:

**Summary:** Estaba devastado, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando solo por querer ser un poco feliz. Aunque ahora se arrepentía de todo, quería volver a ocultar sus sentimientos y ver como el danés suspiraba por el noruego. Yaoi DinamarcaxIslandia , mención de DinamarcaxNoruega. Angst.

* * *

No lo entendía. No podía. Llevaba mirando esa maldita hoja de papel durante media hora. O quizás más. Noruega le había propuesto, a base de unos cuantos golpes, claro, que se distrajera un rato con aquel "entretenimiento" para que Dinamarca dejara de patalear, hablar y quejarse mientras él estaba concentrado en la tarea de vestir a su hermano menor, Islandia.

Al principio, aceptó el reto entusiasmado, pretendiendo impresionar a Noruega con su inteligencia superior e increíble capacidad intelectual con la cual pensaba terminar en tiempo record. Quizás sería él la persona que por tal increíble hazaña apareciera en el libro de los récords Guinness, con una gran foto en primera plana, siendo alagado por Noruega y Suecia arrodillado a sus pies. Pero ahora estaba en aprietos. En un muy grande aprieto. No podía resolver el crucigrama del periódico. Frustrado y temeroso por perder la casi imposible oportunidad de impresionar a su querido Noru, "Eso jamás" pensó, miró de reojo a Islandia, quien ya vestido y limpio jugaba con su Puffin.

El pequeño Islandés paró un segundo de jugar con su ave para ver como el Danés se quebraba la cabeza con una tarea, por así decirlo, que su hermano mayor le había dado. Realmente era muy exagerado. No paraba de morder el lápiz, murmurar maldiciones y… lo estaba mirando. Quizás quería que le ayudara. En vez de eso, pensaba en mofarse de su patética existencia. Extrañamente, le invadió un extraño sentimiento. Compasión. Islandia se sorprendió de sí mismo, ¿cómo podía llegar a sentir compasión del grandísimo idiota danés? Ciertamente era una de las cosas que lo diferenciaba de su hermano mayor, Islandia era mucho más sentimental que Noruega, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Te ayudo?-Le pregunto con su monótona y calmada voz, sin quitarle la vista a su Puffin, para lucir desinteresado. Él sabia ese puzzle era importante para Dinamarca, porque Is sabia lo mucho que Den quería a Nor.

Al oír la propuesta de ayuda la sonrisa de Dinamarca se ensanchó enormemente. ¡Así que impresionaría a Noru de todos modos! Aunque sea con la ayuda de Islandia. Pero eso no tiene porque saberlo Noruega.

- ¡Is! ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¡Ayúdame! Aunque claro, no es que necesite ayuda en realidad, solo que te veo allí tan triste y aburrido con ese pajarraco.- Le respondió entre sus características risotadas, dejando hablar más a su ego que a su cerebro. Islandia se preguntó si tenía en cuenta que él había sido el que le había ofrecido ayuda. Con un nulo cuidado, Dinamarca arrancó la hoja de periódico y tomó su lápiz para instalarse bruscamente al lado de Islandia en el sillón de piel. Enseguida le plantó la hoja en frente de la cara, esperando que revisara los garabatos que había puesto. - ¿Y bien?

El menor se tensó cuando el otro se sentó a su lado. Le ponía nervioso tanta cercanía, Den ni siquiera se preocupó de no interrumpir bruscamente su habituada tranquilidad. Islandia no estaba acostumbrado a tener a las personas tan cerca de sí, el prefería la distancia y la tranquilidad solitaria. Ahora se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Podía sentir el calor de Dinamarca. Eso lo alteraba, aunque aparentaba la pasividad de siempre, ecepto por un leve sonrojo que deseaba con  
todas sus fuerzas de que Den no lo notara, así que le arrebato bruscamente la hoja de la mano y agacho la vista, dándole un vistazo rápido.

-Borrador- Pidió Islandia al momento que le arrebataba el lápiz de las manos al mayor. Ese vistazo había sido suficiente para notar que todo estaba mal.

Una vez borrado lo poco que llevaba Den, procedió a contestarlo todo. Realmente era fácil, Noruega había acertado en no dejarle un crucigrama de nivel decente, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de leerlo. Aunque una pregunta le hizo dudar realmente de si Dinamarca podría ser considerado "Forma de vida Inteligente"

-Dinamarca... ¿¡Cómo no sabes cual es tu capital!?-

-Uh... ¡Yo no me preocupo de esas cosas! ¡Eso es el trabajo de mi jefe!, ¡Pero si que sé la capital de  
Noruega!- respondió poniendo énfasis en la última frase.- Además... eh, ¿Is, te sientes bien?

Dinamarca miraba interrogante al peliblanco que apartaba su mirada e insistía en mirar una muy interesante mancha de la pared. ¿Qué le pasaba? Islandia no se comportaba normalmente así, él siempre consideró que evitar las miradas era algo grosero. Tal como lo aprendió de un correcto Noruega, que se esforzaba de educar lo mejor que podía a su hermano. "Tal vez dije algo malo" pensó Din. Lo último que quería era tener malas relaciones con los últimos países de su propiedad. Hace poco que Suecia y Finlandia desertaron y ahora solo le quedaba Groenlandia, Islas Feroe, Noruega e Islandia. Además, aunque se la pasara molestando a Is la mayoría del día, cuando tenía prohibido acercarse al Noruego protegido por sus amigos invisibles, le había cogido cariño.

-Ey, Islandia, mírame cuando te hablo.- dijo el danés con un poco de reproche y molestia en su voz. Ignoraba que era lo que estaba pasando con el islandés, pero tampoco tenía la paciencia de averiguarlo por las buenas.- ¡Me estás ignorando!, ¡Islandia, mírame!- Dinamarca agarró el rostro de Islandia bruscamente y lo obligó a mirarlo.

Islandia casi se desmaya por la reacción de Dinamarca. Nunca lo había presenciado tan imponente frente a él. Siempre lo había visto como alguien bastante grande y con una actitud determinada, pero no de este modo, tan fuerte y algo caprichoso. Y ahora lo tenia agarrado, obligando a verle directamente a los ojos.

Sentía como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y como un color rojo intenso de apoderaba de lleno de su cara, no quería que Dinamarca lo viera así. Desvió la vista una vez más e intento inútilmente zafarse del agarre del mayor.

– ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Islandia molesto y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando que todo esto pasara pronto y que Den volviera a sus estúpidos pensamientos de él y Noruega. El menor sintió una estocada de amargura en el pecho. Dinamarca ama a Noruega. Noruega odia a Dinamarca. .. "Estúpido hermano, al menos tú tienes a alguien que te quiere.", maldijo Is con tristeza.

Con solo mirar el rostro de Islandia en ese momento, el enojo de Dinamarca desapareció por completo. Ahora estaba frente a él, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y jadeando con dificultad. Parecía como si estuviera pidiendo que lo poseyeran. Den rió para sus adentros. Su lado sádico comenzaba a sobresalir. Miró apetitosamente a Islandia mientras ignoraba sus quejas y amenazas. Podía olvidarse de Noruega un rato. Solo un ratito.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Dinamarca juntó sus labios con los del menor, en un suave y superficial beso, esperando con curiosidad como reaccionaría el pequeño. Sus labios eran pequeños y dulces. El danés tenía el presentimiento de que eran fríos como el hielo, pero se encontró con una calidez muy apetecible.

El islandés abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡Dinamarca lo estaba besando! No supo como reaccionar. Jamás había besado a alguien y solo había estado así de cerca con su hermano. Inconscientemente, lo había estado deseando por mucho tiempo, pero nunca creyó que llegara a suceder. Aunque era un estúpido, quería a Dinamarca. Le había asombrado las constantes muestras de afecto de él hacia Noruega y lo cariñoso y amable que podía llegar a ser. Era impaciente y un poco hartante, pero de algún modo eran defectos atractivos en su ser. Pero sobre todo, que aunque Noru lo rechazara una y otra vez, jamás se daba por vencido. Sentía una increíble admiración por ello. Además, todo el mundo conocía los sentimientos del danés hacia el noruego, así que nunca creyó en una posibilidad de que se fijara en él. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada más que ocultarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, besándolo. ¡Besándolo! "¿Me quiere?" Pensó, para luego regañarse a si mismo por darse ilusiones vanas. Sabia que ese beso era una mentira... una mentira que quería creer, así que lo correspondió con toda su inexperiencia.

El danés sonrió al sentir como Islandia correspondía el beso con una cierta desesperación, como si tuviera miedo a que cambiara de opinión y lo rechazara. Esto hizo que la mente de Dinamarca se iluminara. "Así que me ama" pensó el danés totalmente convencido, no era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta. No había echo nada para rechazar el toque de Dinamarca. Den siempre había creído que Is lo detestaba, no tanto al nivel de Noruega, pero le tenía alguna manía. Sintió algo de pena por él, seguramente sabía que estaba en segundo plano y que nunca llegaría a quererlo como a su hermano mayor. Dinamarca era para Islandia lo que Noruega era para Dinamarca. Un sueño imposible que se negaba a aceptar.  
Profundizó el beso, obligando al menor a dejar pasar la lengua de Dinamarca. Recorrió todo lo que pudo, cada rincón de su dulce cavidad, incitando al otro a que hiciera lo mismo. Jugaron con sus lenguas, el mayor guiando al menor en su inexperiencia, enseñándole el arte de un beso, que el menor se esforzó en imitar, grabando en su mente las sensaciones que sentía en ese maravilloso momento y que seguramente jamás se volverían a repetir. En un momento de lucidez, Dinamarca se dió cuenta que Islandia estaba temblando. Quizás de emoción, excitación o miedo. El danés se estremeció de regocijo, rompió el beso y tomó a Islandia de las caderas para sentarlo en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras dulces en el oído.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, el menor solo le estaba ayudando con un crucigrama y ahora estaba sentado en las piernas del danés, siendo abrazado justo después de haber sido besado.

Islandia no sabía que hacer. Confundido, lo abrazó también y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Dinamarca.

Sabia que esto no duraría, que el dinamarqués solo lo estaba usando, que las palabras que le estaba diciendo no eran verdad y que algún día se las diría a Noru y allí no mentiría. Todas las palabras dulces, llenas de amor que ahora estaba escuchando eran una mentira. Seguramente Dinamarca se estaba imaginando a Noruega, recortando su cara y pegándola encima de la del islandés, olvidándose completamente de él, siendo un muñeco con el único rol de ser el clon de Noruega. Con todos esos pensamientos, el islandés comenzó a sollozar en los brazos del otro.

"Que patético soy." Pensó, mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del mayor y desesperadamente buscaba unir sus labios con el otro de nuevo. No sabía cuanto duraría esto, pero debía aprovechar. "Aunque solo sea una mentira..."

Dinamarca correspondió el beso rebuscado del islandés, pero no por mucho. Él no se complacía solo con muestras de afectos como abrazos inexpertos y besos tímidos. Dudó un momento pero de inmediato se decidió. Con cuidado recostó a Islandia en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en una almohada, procurando que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible. Se posicionó encima del islandés, cuidando de no hacerle daño ni incomodarlo, mientras el pequeño miraba nerviosamente cada movimiento que Dinamarca hacía, sin entender que se disponía a hacer. Den sonrió ante la inocencia del pequeño, mientras le abría las piernas ligeramente.  
Antes de seguir, se tomó su tiempo para observar el cuerpo del menor. Se contextura era idéntica a la del noruego y su cara también muy parecida, con sus facciones finas características. "Pero no es igual." pensó. La cara del islandés estaba empapada en lágrimas y tenía los ojos vidriosos, y ahora demostraban puro terror al entender lo que seguía. Estaba atontando y su mente ya no lograba pensar con claridad.

-¿Eres virgen, Is? - interrogó el danés con una risotada, mientras secaba con dulzura las lágrimas del albino. Siempre pensó que Noruega ya había echo algo con su hermano menor, pero tal parece que Noru había cuidado muy bien la integridad de su querido Is. Que envidia le causaba el amor incondicional que Noruega le tenía a Islandia. Noru era increíblemente frío con todos, y en especial con él, pero con Islandia era sorprendentemente cariñoso.

Islandia asintió lentamente sumamente asustado y nervioso, nunca imaginó que un simple beso llegaría a tales condiciones. Se estremeció al contacto del otro, removiéndose ligeramente bajo los brazos del mayor, cuando de repente Islandia recordó algo importante.

–N-Noruega esta en la casa y-y podría subir en cualquier momento- Le recordó al mayor. La escena en la que se encontraban no era muy "común", por así decirlo. El islandés recostado en el sillón con las piernas ligeramente separadas y el danés sobre él. Definitivamente, no era una escena agradable para los ojos de cierto noruego que acababa de entrar en la habitación y había alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

Los ojos normalmente entrecerrados del noruego se abrieron de golpe al ver la escena que tenían el danés y el islandés. Noruega estuvo unos segundos sin hacer nada, procesando información y comprendiendo lo que los dos estaban a punto de hacer. Inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que el danés había obligado a su hermano pequeño a acomodarse en semejante posición, ya que las mejillas de Is estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su aspecto era más de la de un cachorro aterrado que la de un amante dispuesto a tener sexo. Luego de silencios eternos, Noruega recuperó la compostura y lanzó una mirada fulminante de odio, desprecio y asco al danés, quien se había atrevido a tocar a su hermano. ¡Era solo un niño!, ¿Dinamarca buscaba acaso satisfacer las necesidades sexuales que Noruega nunca estuvo ni estará dispuesto a darle? Ante la mirada del noruego, Dinamarca no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-QUÉ-SE-SUPONE-QUE-ESTÁS-HACIENDO-DI-NA-MAR-CA. - Hablo por fin con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y lanzarse a estrangular al danés. Antes de que el aludido respondiera, Noruega corrió donde su hermano, empujo al mayor brutalmente y levantó a Islandia para atraparlo en un abrazo.

- ... No... Nor... ¡Noru! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡En serio! - respondió Dinamarca después de ponerse de pie. Se preparaba para afrontar a un noruego furioso.

- CÁLLATE. - vociferó el noruego. Jamás había estado más enojado y confundido. ¿Cómo el danés podía tratar de tirarse a su propio hermano? Nunca se imaginó algo tan bajo. Además se suponía que el danés estaba interesado en él. En Noruega. Un atisbo de celos apareció en su mente. Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo mucho que Noruega quería al danés, y no se lo diría a nadie nunca. De algún modo apreciaba que siempre estuviera allí, apoyándolo y sabía que el danés nunca lo abandonaría. Le tenía tanto cariño como a Is, después de todo, los dos eran su familia. Es por eso que nunca se le pasó por la mente que lo cambiaría por su hermano. Era un maldito enfermo. La decepción reemplazó a los celos en la mente de Noruega.

Dinamarca buscó suplicante ayuda en el islandés con la mirada. Sabía que Noruega no lo escucharía y si trataba de hablarle su vida podría estar en riesgo. Sintió que todo el bien merecido cariño que se había ido ganando en el corazón de Noruega se derrumbaba. Un nudo de dolor se formó en su garganta. Lo había arruinado todo.

Islandia se estremeció en el abraso de su hermano, sollozando más, por toda la confusión que estaba pasando. No quería meter a Den en problemas y más cuando la culpa no había sido del todo suya. Vio la mirada suplicante y destruida de Dinamarca hacia él. Entendió inmediatamente lo que le pasaba al mayor. Se estaba derrumbando. Islandia se desesperó aún más. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su hermano. Noruega al notar esa mirada y ver como su hermano se estremecía y lloraba más, se soltó del abraso de Is para dirigirse furiosamente hacia el shockeado danés, pero sintió que algo le detenía débilmente, cuando volteo a ver que era, se sobresalto al ver que era Islandia, mirándolo fijamente, todavía con lagrimas.

-O-Oni-san, Dinamarca puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un violador. Si yo…-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro para después bajar la cabeza.-Si yo le hubiera dicho que se detuviera él lo hubiese echo, pero yo no quería…-

Mintió en eso ultimo, el no quería, pero si decía eso Noruega pensaría de nuevo que lo había forzado, aunque Islandia conocía a Dinamarca, y sabia que el no haría algo así. Bueno, no le haría algo así a un menor… a un menor hermano de Noruega.

Noruega no lo creía. No podía creerlo. Su pequeño hermano, a quien amaba tanto, ¿Estaba defendiendo al danés, quien acababa de tratar de violarlo? ¡No solo eso! ¡También estaba admitiendo que cooperó con él! Aunque eso le molestaba en demasía, no se sintió capaz de preguntar ni decir nada más. Le dolía demasiado. Se sentía traicionado por las dos personas que más amaba en la vida. Con un enorme esfuerzo, se calmó y su mente volvía a funcionar bien, aunque se sentía terriblemente mal. Noruega relajó su expresión, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y le fallaban las palabras. Miró con decepción a su hermano, evitó mirar al danés y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ya aclararemos esto. -dijo, con un deje de tristeza en su voz, imperceptible para cualquier persona, pero que Islandia y Dinamarca notaron perfectamente, y acto seguido, salió. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Apenas el noruego desapareció, Dinamarca avanzó lentamente hacia donde Is estaba arrodillado, llorando. Le agradecía enormemente por defenderlo y ahorrarle muchos problemas, pero le dolía verlo así. Al hermano pequeño de Noruega. Con cuidado se arrodilló junto al peliblanco y acarició su cabeza.  
-¿Por qué lloras, Is?

-Por decepcionar a mi hermano al defender a un tonto como tú…-Dijo débilmente. Estaba devastado, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando solo por querer ser un poco feliz. Aunque ahora se arrepentía de todo, quería volver a ocultar sus sentimientos y ver como el danés suspiraba por el noruego. Le dolía enormemente, pero era mejor así en vez de que el noruego este decepcionado de el y furioso con Dinamarca.

Pero ya estaba hecho, no se podía dar vuelta atrás. A si que cuidadosamente se acercó más al dinamarqués apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?-Pregunto en un susurro lánguido al momento que se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

Dinamarca cerró los ojos y suspiró. No tenía muy claro que sucedería desde ahora en adelante, pero las cosas se complicarían bastante. Entrelazó su mano con la de Islandia para darle fuerzas. ¡Que patético! ¡Haber caído en esto solo por un impulso! Pero la verdadera víctima de todo este problema era Islandia. Y lo peor era que Is no tenía nada de culpa. La culpa era de él. De Dinamarca. La culpa siempre era suya.

-Yo... yo me haré cargo, tú no te preocupes.- Dinamarca le dedicó al menor una sonrisa radiante, una de las típicas de él. Buscó el rostro de Islandia, pero optó por dejar que sollozara en su pecho. Después de un rato de silenciosas lágrimas, en la mente del danés surgió una idea. Acercó su cabeza a la de Islandia y le susurró.  
-¿Sabes Islandia? Lo que hice hoy no era para Noruega, era para ti.

Era mentira. Una cruel mentira.

Pero Dinamarca no quería que Islandia sufriera más.

El islandés sorprendido levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la del danés. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando una señal de lo que le estaba diciendo era una mentira. No la encontró. O lo ignoró. Si antes ya estaba confundido ahora lo estaba aún más. Pero de pronto se sintió feliz. Más feliz que cuando Noruega lo arropaba en las noches, más feliz que cuando jugaba con Sealand y más feliz que cuando su hermano lo mimaba con toneladas de regaliz que comían juntos frente a la chimenea hasta hartarse.

Con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera, se acurrucó en el danés. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Aunque supiera que después de eso todo volvería a la normalidad, el danés lo trataría como si nada hubiera pasado, seguirá viendo los intentos de él para conseguir sacarle una risa a Noruega y este a su vez lo miraría con una expresión feroz e Islandia seguiría recibiendo las cálidas sonrisas de su hermano, que sabía que se las dedicaba solo a él.

Pero durmió feliz. Por que se había percatado de que Dinamarca estaba hablando con la verdad. No aceptaría lo contrario. Dinamarca lo amaba. El pensaba eso y quería creerlo. Se había convencido de eso. Dinamarca era un gran mentiroso. Dinamarca lo amaba, Dinamarca lo amaba, ¡Dinamarca lo amaba!

Era una mentira.

Era un cruel sueño del cual nunca quería despertar.

Pero era feliz.


End file.
